Supremacy Barioth
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} A rarely seen Barioth beyond normal Barioth, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Barioth is legendary due to it being a Frozen Knight. Explanation An extremely old male Barioth that has been training for many years. Aesthetic Differences Broken tusk, bloodstains on claws, tusks, and wings; mane of fur on neck and belly, small spikes on ears, green eyes, eyes turn black in Rage Mode while red patches develop on wings, tail, and face; and more spikes on tail. Habitat Tales of this knight say it prefers remote frozen areas like the Polar Field. It is said this is for its special training. Attacks and Moves Supremacy Barioth shares the same attacks as the normal Barioth, including Frontier's Barioth. Super Tornado: Similar to the Sand Barioth, it can create a massive ice tornado and use it to spin around onto the hunter. Double Wall Pounce: Pounces once, instantly jumps back to the wall, and pounces on a different target. Triple Forward Lunge: Lunges forward and bites downwards, and then repeats twice. Tornado-Tail Combo: Does a Tail Scrape attack, and then immediately does an Ice Tornado attack. Charged Tail Scrape: Does a Tail Scrape, but with a one-second pause at the start. It will then scrape its tail even more forcefully on the ground, causing three snowballs to fly in front of it. Charged Ice Ball: It rears back, pauses for a few seconds, and then jumps into the air while firing a massive tornado. When enraged, it can immediately use the tornado to spin onto a target. Frozen Tusk: When enraged, its tusks will freeze over. While the tusks are frozen, its biting attacks cause more damage as well as Iceblight. Ice Boulder: When enraged, the Barioth will dig its claws and tusks into the ground and throw a gigantic chunk of ice at the hunter. Its weight causes it to hit the ground only a short distance from the Barioth, although it will continue to roll slowly and randomly around the area. When enough time has passed, it will explode and fling ice chunks all over the place, causing the Frostbite status. Long-Giant Tornadoes: Supremacy Barioth's tornadoes stay on field for fifteen seconds and are larger than a normal Barioth's. Wandering Tornadoes: Much like the Sand Barioth, Supremacy Barioth can breath out wandering tornadoes. Living Projectiles: Though this Barioth is fought in the Polar Field, Baggi and Giaprey spawn in the middle of the battle. If these monsters are to close to one of the tornadoes, than they'll be sucked up and fired in a random direction before dying. If hunters are hit by the monster, the hunters will lose some health. Triple Tornado Balls: Similar to Hyujikiki, it shoots three different tornadoes on the ground before knocking three different snowballs in each one. In Rage Mode,it will shoot two different tornadoes before diving in between both tornadoes. When it is between both, Supremacy Barioth will breath a larger one at a random hunter. Frostbite: Now when in the air, Supremacy Barioth might perform this attack. It shoots a burst of ice from its mouth, that completely freezes the hunter's feet in ice. After being frozen, the hunter needs to use a pickaxe in order to knock the ice of them, in order to continue fighting. Tail Slam: It flies up into the air, dives at the hunter, before recovering, and quickly smashes its tail into the ground. After slamming its tail in the ice, its tail will have a huge chunk of ice on it for a short period of time. This chunk of ice will increase its attack power and range of its tail-based attacks while armoring its tail. Omega Tornado: Only done in Rage Mode. Barioth raises its head and begins to suck in a large amount of air for a few seconds. As it is doing this, a small twister surrounds him and slowly pulls in any hunters. When the Barioth is done charging, it than jumps up into the air and shoots a huge ball of snow, in a similar style to the Espinas Subspecies, that turns into a giant tornado. It will fly up after doing it and shoot four smaller wandering tornadoes down to the ground. White Knight Mode White Knight Mode: The Barioth goes into its death animation and falls to ground, seemingly dead, but soon after... Its hide starts to turn a lighter white, the red patches turn a darker red, eyes turn a bright gold, and a wind barrier develops around it, similar to Shantien. As it gets up, it slowly raises its head up before roaring. As it roars, a tornado is produced around it and ice falls on its body, both giving it the appearance of a knight and giving it armor. In this mode, the Barioth's hide is now hard and causes weapons to bounce but if you have a Fire Element weapon you can melt the ice off the Barioth. Also in this mode,the Barioth has decreased speed, increased defense, and increased attack. The only downside for the Barioth is that it is now super weak to aliments. If a hunter breaks the ice off the Barioth's body, it will gain a speed increase but will have decreased defense and attack. The Barioth's tail cannot be cut until its in this mode. If you have broken its wings before it goes into White Knight Mode, it will coat them in ice and move as if it hasn't gotten its wings broken. In this mode, the Supremacy Barioth gains its own theme. The tornadoes now shoot small chunks of ice and snow at the hunters. It can now jump into any of the tornadoes to dive, including Wandering Tornadoes. Now whenever it does a roar, a tornado will form around it. Unlike previously, the tornadoes it shoots now stay on the field for twenty five seconds. Any of its attacks can cause Iceblight. Frozen Tusk: The Barioth jumps over the hunter and grabs them with its tusk before throwing them in the air. White Knight's Charge: The Supremacy Barioth charges the hunter dead on before diving to the side and charging again. After the last the charge, it will jump back and shoot two wandering tornadoes on the ground before using its tail to send them towards the hunter. After the attack, the tornadoes wander normally. Razor Hail: The Barioth shoots three huge iceballs in the air. These balls explode into multiple tiny little icicles that rain down on the map. If hit with them directly, as they fall, they make the hunter dizzy. When they land, they cause poke damage. If hit by or near a tornado, the icicles will be picked up and shoot by the tornado. Icy Hurricane: The Supremacy Barioth's strongest attack. The Barioth hovers above the hunter before using a gust of wind to stun them. Once stun, the Barioth freezes them and makes a huge tornado to throw them in. Once in the tornado, the Barioth shoots ice spikes and throws Giaprey or Baggi in for more damage. If the hunters touch the ground, their dead instantly if they don't have enough health. On rare occasions, the Supremacy Barioth may just attack you while your in the tornado. BGM/Theme Notes *The Supremacy Barioth is considered to be one of the most Over The Top Monsters BannedLagiacrus has made. *Some of its attacks are based on elements from other games like Gears of War. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Supremacy Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Ice Res Down Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus